1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defect correcting method and a defect correcting device for an electronic circuit pattern. For example, the present invention relates to a defect correcting method and a defect correcting device for an electronic circuit pattern formed on a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel has, for example, a configuration in which liquid crystal is interposed between a pair of glass substrates opposed to each other. Formed on a liquid crystal side surface of one glass substrate (so-called color filter substrate) is a color filter alternately coated with blue, green, and red resins. On a liquid crystal side surface of another substrate (so-called TFT substrate), a pixel circuit, wiring, a pixel driving circuit, and the like including thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed.
In this case, if pattern defects occur in the color filter or wiring, a display becomes abnormal, thereby being a defective product of the liquid crystal display panel. Examples of the display abnormality include a color defect which is caused when the resin formed on the color filter extends to an adjacent pixel and coating unevenness which is caused by the non-uniform thickness of the resin on the color filter substrate side, and disconnection of wiring or short-circuit in the wiring on the TFT substrate side.
The color filter, pixel circuit, wiring, and the like of the liquid crystal display panel are formed by laminating patterned insulating layer, conductive layer, semiconductor layer, and the like. Therefore, the pattern defect needs to be corrected after an upper layer pattern is formed or after a circuit is completed. As a method of detecting a circuit pattern defect, a general pattern inspection device using image processing or an inspection device of detecting short-circuit and disconnection electrically for an active matrix substrate may be used.
Further, as a method of correcting wiring short-circuit, a method of removing a short-circuited portion of wiring by irradiation with laser light, for example, as disclosed in JP 09-307217 A (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) is generally used. Further, for correction, an image is captured with a CCD camera, and the difference between a normal pattern and a defective pattern is detected, to thereby specify a portion to be corrected. Further, as a method of detecting a defect, a detection method of comparing the shape of an electronic circuit pattern with a normal portion is disclosed in JP 2004-279244 A (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2).